What's In A Name?
by Sabrina Empress of Insanity
Summary: It's been a year since the battle with Sailor Galaxia, and Usagi and her friends are thrilled when the Starlights drop by again. But with a new enemy wreaking havoc, and the new girl Shira falling all over them, things could get more complicated than ever


**What's In A Name?  
**

  
  
Author's Note: It's here! It's finally here!...all right. A little background on the creation of this story. I like Sailor Moon quite a lot. However, I started to loose interested during the end of S, and was totally turned off by Super S. Luckily, several of my friends insisted I check out the final season. So I did. And totally fell in love again ^_^. The only complain I had was that my favorite characters didn't get much screen time at all! Isn't that always the way...So I figured I'd write a fic where they all played prominent parts! And I've always wanted to have a totally insane villainess who really doesn't care about anything except having fun...so here it is!  
  
Oh...please remember. I never claimed to have talent. This chapter will probably suck, but be gentle. ^_^.  
  
  
  


_Chapter One  
_

  
  
Star Searcher?  
  
Minako's mouth dropped open, and she slammed her hands onto the table. You're kidding! You don't know who Star Searcher is, Usagi?  
  
Usagi shook her head. Should I?  
  
Everyone knows who Star Seacher is! Minako and Rei shouted at her.   
  
Ami looked up from her homework. They're not another boy band, are they?  
  
Of course not! Minako tossed her hair with an offended air. I'm not that shallow.  
  
Makoto looked up, mouthed Three Lights' across the table at Ami, and rolled her eyes. Minako ignored them, and went on. Star Searcher's that new girl band that plays that original mix of rock, pop, and classical. You must've heard of them!  
  
Usagi shook her head. Nope. Never have.  
  
Minako collapsed with a groan. I don't know why I bother! Honestly!  
  
Rei pulled a magazine out of her book bag, and waved it under Usagi's nose. They're everywhere! Not even you can be so totally absorbed by Mamoru and food that you've missed them!  
  
Usagi looked at the cover of the magazine. It featured four girls-a tall brunette in a black skirt and top at the piano, another with red hair in something resembling a dancer's outfit on violin, a pretty blonde in yellow and blue playing the guitar, and a short girl with long wavy black hair in a flashy purple and red ensemble playing bass in front of the microphone. Doesn't ring a bell.  
  
Rei snatched the magazine back, and pointed to each girl in turn. That's Lita, aka Jupiter Star. The red head is Mira, or Venus Star. The guitarist is Nita, or Mercury Star. And the lead singer is Shira, aka Jupiter Star. You really haven't heard of them?  
  
Minako cried, what do you do with all your time?  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful. Talk to Mamoru-chan...study...work on my cooking...listen to Luna talk about boring things...  
  
Never mind, Minako groaned, dropping her head again. You're so out of it, Usagi.  
  
Was she ever with it?  
  
All five girls turned around, eyes wide. A familiar smallish young man with silvery white hair and gold eyes draped himself languidly over the back of his both to look at them. If I remember right, she was always that stupid.  
  
What did you say?' Usagi yelled, standing up furiously.   
  
The other girls ignored her, and ran over to the other booth with a collective squeal.   
  
Yaten pulled back, and looked away, bored. Aren't you over that yet?  
  
Of course not, came a voice from under the table. Taiki crawled out from underneath, holding a shoe. He dusted himself off briskly. Yaten, these were brand new.  
  
You're the one with the long legs. Yaten looked up at the ceiling. I can't help it if I step on your feet.  
  
Usagi finally composed herself and walked over. Why are you here? I thought you went back to your home planet?  
  
Taiki shrugged.   
  
We missed the screaming girls, Yaten said sarcastically. At least Seiya and Taiki did.  
  
Seiya's here, too? Usagi's eyes lit up.   
  
Yaten flipped a hand in the direction of the cash register.   
  
Usagi smiled brightly and ran to look for him. Rei and Makoto followed, calling after her to wait up. Minako latched onto Yaten's arm. It's been so long! How are you?  
  
Not famous.  
  
Minako pouted. You're no fun.  
  
Ami settled in next to Taiki. Is it all right for you to be here? Your planet's still safe, right?  
  
Everything fine, Taiki reassured them. Our princess told us to take some time off. Seiya just suggested we come here.  
  
Ami smiled, and started to say something when the wail of sirens outside distracted her. She, Minako, Taiki, and Yaten all jumped up and ran outside to see what was happening.  
  
A stream of flashing red light shot past them, hitting a telephone pole and toppling it in a shower of sparks. Ami looked back at the others. I'm getting Usagi and everyone else! YOu guys find out what's going on!  
  
The trio nodded, and took off down the street. Ami ran back inside, and looked around for the rest of the group.  
  
Usagi was talking with Seiya excitedly, while Rei and Makoto tried in vain to capture his attention. She burst in on the conversation, breathing hard. Something's happening outside...  
  
  


*  


  
  
Venus Love Me Chain! Minako attacked the first opening she saw. The creature was definitely something new-about the length of two city blocks, and snow white, with shinning violet eyes that froze onlookers on the spot, and a body that crossed a lizard and a greyhound. It screamed in pain, then looked at her with those hypnotic eyes. Minako closed her eyes, steadfastly refusing to look into them.  
  
Sailor Venus! Taiki yelled.  
  
Minako opened her eyes, and cried out, quickly dodging the creature's tail. Yaten rushed forward, interposing himself between her and the creature. Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
The attack had about as much effect as Minako's had. The creature yelled, and opened it's mouth, shooting a steady stream of flashing red light towards them. Yaten helped Minako up, and they dashed out of harms way. Thankfully, that was when the others showed up.  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
The joint attacks hit the creature with more effect than the previous two had. Rei and Seiya flashed each other quick grins, then Rei darted over to Minako and Taiki. Are you okay?  
  
I'll be fine, both answered simultaneously.  
  
Ami peered through her glasses at the creature. Its eyes...no one look into it's eyes, whatever you do. But attack them. It'll disable its primary ability.  
  
  
  
The senshi and Starlight grouped together in front of the creature, and attacked at once, all aiming for the immense violet eyes.  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
  
Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The creature let out a furious scream, and shook its head, blinking futilely, trying to see again. The light in its eyes had gone dark. Usagi cheered. We got it! And in record time, too!  
  
Sailor Moon! Seiya yelled. Look out!  
  
The creature lashed out with one set of claws, blinding searching for a target. It barely missed Usagi, who shrieked and covered her head. The creature lashed out again...  
  
And was suddenly engulfed in flames that devoured it in seconds.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and looked up. The others stared in surprised and shock at the rapidly disappearing monster.   
  
A figure stepped through the flames as they burnt themselves out, leaving almost no trace of the creature.   
  
The tiny girl had long black hair with a string of pearls across the back, dark eyes, a smiling face, and a tiny violet star located on her forehead. She wore tall white heeled boots and matching gloves, and a skirt similar to the senshi's uniforms, but lined with lavender, and she wore a mix of a white leather coat and low-cut crop top connected to the skirt with a sheer, glittering material. The short, layered sleeves were made of the same material, and at her throat she wore a high, thin choker from which dangled a tear-shaped lavender stone pendant. The girl looked at them, waved, and hurried her steps to reach them.  
  
Usagi blinked. Did you do that?  
  
The girl looked behind her. That? Oh. Yeah. Sorry about the mess.  
  
Oh, no!' Usagi beamed. Thank you for saving us! That was getting a little dangerous, and it was so big and all...  
  
The girl laughed a high, breathy giggle. Oops, no, you made a mistake. You pretty much ruined my monster. Wasn't any more use to me, you know? so I blew it up.  
  
Usagi blinked, and the others leaned forward. They all voiced the same thought.  
  
You're monster?!?!  
  
The girl nodded proudly. Uh-huh! It came out pretty well, if I say so myself. She beamed at Usagi. You must be Sailor Moon.  
  
Dumbstruck, Usagi nodded. The girl beamed even broader, and clasped her hand. Nice to meet you! I'm Sailor Vega. I'll be making things kid of hard for you from now on. You understand. It's my job and all.  
  
She dropped a peck on Usagi's cheek, resulting in several dropped jaws, turned, and skipped off. She turned her head briefly, and blew them all a kiss. See ya!  
  
Usagi finally recovered. W-wait! Stop!  
  
The girl froze as if someone had shot her, back arced, figure tense. She turned slowly, and walked briskly back to Usagi. She stopped just inches from her face, and leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose.  
  
I'll say this just once, she said quietly, with strained patience. This will be the only time I turn around to say anything to you, so listen closely.  
  
She put her lips to Usagi's ear, and screamed. _Never interrupt my exit!  
  
_Usagi winced and fell back, as the other covered their ears. Sailor Vega sighed, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes. Some people.  
  
With that, she promptly disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke.  
  
Rei blinked, and found her voice. Well. That was interesting.  
  
And the understatement of the year goes to... Yaten muttered before turning to leave.  
  
  


*  


  
  
Seiya shot Yaten a pained look as the school girls crowded around him, shrieking gleefully. Yaten gave him one that said very clearly, _You wanted to come back.  
  
_Seiya sighed, and hoped class would start soon.  
  
His prayers were answered with surprising speed. The teacher entered the room, and everyone sat. Good morning, everyone. I hope you've all welcomed back your old classmates from last year...  
  
The girls immediately exploded into giggles that only subsided when the teacher shot them a particularly venomous look. He coughed and continued. We have another surprise to-  
  
Usagi and Minako burst into the classroom, breathing hard and looking rather harried. They slunk into the seats, and the teacher sighed. As I was saying, we have another surprise today. Another new student is joining our class. Please welcome Miss Shira Otome!  
  
Minako's eyes widened, and she looked at Usagi. Shira Otome?  
  
Who's that? Usagi hissed.  
  
The lead singer of Star Seacher! Minako's eyes gleamed. I wonder if the rest of the band is starting here, too...  
  
The dark haired pixie of a girl from the cover of the magazine skipped into the room, swinging her bag and beaming from ear to ear. Her hair was half down, with two braids pulling pack to a single braid trailing down her hair in the back, and her uniform...took quite a few liberties with the school standard. She wore her skirt about six inches above the knee, tiny white ankle boots, and a sheer scarf tied under the collar instead of the ties on the other girl's uniforms. She waved, and stopped in front of the classroom. I'm Shira Otome. Pleased to meet you all.  
  
The teacher's eyes practically fell out of his head. He coughed, and tried to ignore the outfit. Miss Otome, we may have to discuss uniforms later this afternoon...  
  
Shira's eyes widened innocently. Why? This looks so cute! She curved her back, and placed a hand in the small of her back, posing. Don't you think so?  
  
The teacher looked away nervously. That aside, we need to talk, but this is not the time. Tell the class a little about yourself.  
  
Shira had looked absolutely devastated when the teacher didn't immediately concur with her fashion sense, but brightened quickly. Well, I'm a singer. I play a lot of instruments, and my three friends and I have a little band we play in for fun called Star Searcher. They're coming here, too, except Lita and Nita are just here for the morning. They were supposed to graduate a year early, but we were on tour, so they're taking the last few classes they need. Um...I like music, and fantasy books, and anime, and drawing, and writing, and pretty people. Especially the boys. We get lots of boys at our concerts. It's so much fun, they throw themselves at us and it's sooo funny watching them-  
  
She's as shallow as the rest of them, Yaten muttered. She doesn't even know those guys, and she's...  
  
Shira paused in the middle of her sentence, and her eyes focused on Yaten. Her mouth opened silently for a moment. Then she shrieked happily, and threw herself across the room onto Yaten. Oh, I found you again! Oh darling Yaten-kun my love, I'm so happy!  
  
Yaten gasped, trying to pry the tiny girl off of him. She was surprisingly strong. He couldn't get her to budge.  
  
You remember me, don't you darling Yaten-kun my love? Of course you do! How could you forget me? After all, we're engaged!  
  
The room immediately froze, stunned gazes locked on the shocked Yaten and the giggling Shira. Seiya gaped.   
  
That's not possible! Usagi cried without thinking. Yaten's not a-  
  
Minako clapped her hands over Usagi's mouth, and stared at Yaten. Yaten, why didn't you tell us you were engaged?  
  
Because I'm not!' Yaten cried, still fighting with Shira. She snuggled up closer to him.   
  
Oh, don't keep be shy, darling Yaten-kun my love! Shira giggled in her high, thin voice. After all, we've been engaged since we were six. It's time people found out!  
  
I don't even know you!Yaten protested.  
  
Why darling Yaten-kun my love, what do you mean?  
  
Quit calling me that! I mean what I said! I don't even know you!  
  
Shira let go, eyes shinning with tears. You...you mean...you don't love me anymore?  
  
Before he could reply, she burst into a torrent of tears. My darling Yaten-kun, my love, he hates me! He hates me! I can't live any longer! She ran to the window. I want to die!  
  
Yaten ran over, and grabbed her arm. I never said-  
  
Shira threw her arms around him again. Then you do love me! It's all right, darling Yaten-kun my love! I forgive you!  
  
She let go before he could reply, and skipped over to an empty seat between Usagi and Yaten. I'll just sit here. She beamed at the teacher. When does class start?  
  
Everyone returned to their seats, rather bemused. Yaten sat, and dropped his head into his hands. Seiya, Usagi, Minako, and the rest of the class just gaped at him.  
  
Shira opened up her book, and proceeded to write a love poem on the first page of math exercises.  
  
  



End file.
